Obvious
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: He has done everything he could to make Draco realize his love for him. When all else fails, sing it in a love song


**Obvious**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: he has done everything he could to make Draco realize his love for him. When all else fails, sing it in a love song

Warning: OOCness, no-magic AU

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: I think this is my first official songfic. Based on Westlife's Obvious, which is quite a cute song. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

I have one based on Christina Perri's A Thousand Years but... it's not done yet -_-;; my muse left midway and deserted me

**Obvious**

_We started as friends, but something happened inside me_

"Hello," the receptionist of a doctor's office greeted as Draco walked up to her. "How can I help you today?"

"I've booked for an appointment to see Dr. Marshall at one p.m. today," Draco answered.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's me," Draco confirmed.

"Please have a seat and Dr. Marshall will see you soon."

Draco nodded and headed towards the waiting room with Harry trailing behind him. The place wasn't crowded at all so it shouldn't be long before his turn.

"Oh, you two are so cute," the receptionist commented when she saw Harry sitting beside Draco and letting the seemingly tired boy rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Draco said with a grin. "Lots of people have said that. We've been friends since we were little, haven't we, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he smiled indulgently at Draco and only he saw the flash of sympathy from the receptionist.

_Now I'm reading into everything but there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

Draco laughed hard as he watched a piece of lettuce from Harry's sandwich fly, blown by the strong sea breeze. They had planned a picnic on the seaside but Harry hadn't checked the wind factor, only knew that it wouldn't rain that day, and this was what they got.

Draco continued to laugh as more and more pieces of lettuce flew. He finally walked over to Harry and shielded him with his own body, making the sandwich stay in place.

"Let's go to a more peaceful place, shall we?" he suggested as he snickered and Harry shot him a dirty look.

Together, they packed up the picnic and walked off to the hotel they were staying at. It was supposed to be for Harry's parents, but since they couldn't go, they gave the tickets to Harry and Draco instead.

When they had finally reached the safety of the hotel lobby, they were unkempt—hair tousled and shirt wrinkled. Draco stood on tiptoes and tidied Harry's hair for him.

He smiled up at the dark-haired boy. "The indoor terrace at the back is said to be lovely," he said. "Want to go there?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

Draco pressed himself up to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around the taller boy's waist and snuggled close as they walked towards the terrace at the back. Harry let out a small sigh.

Having your crush unrequited was one thing. Not knowing whether your crush was giving you a signal to go on or was oblivious and acting like that because he was used to it was another thing.

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm, or wonder why I'm always where you are_

"Hey, Harry," Draco greeted as he smiled wide. "Free period?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a small shrug. "You?"

"Class dismissed early so I'm heading to the library for a while before my next class," Draco answered. "Have some books to return too."

"Here, let me," Harry said as he took some of the books from Draco's hand.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh, you're such a lifesaver. Always there when I need you, aren't you?"

Harry laughed, but a part of him died inside.

They walked together to the library, chatting about what had happened at home, their plans for the weekend, for the holiday, and for the future.

When they were in the library, Draco sat with his feet on Harry's lap. Even when his legs fell asleep, Harry didn't move Draco's feet away.

_I've heard you talk about how you want someone just like me_

"Ooh, let's talk about dream guys!" Pansy suggested. Hermione looked around shyly, Ginny looked excited, and Draco was affronted.

"Excuse me, why am I here then?" Draco asked with a slight pout.

"Admit it, you _do_ have a dream guy," Pansy said with a smirk.

Draco scowled but didn't say anything to deny it. The attention of the other two girls was then turned to him.

"Oh, tell us, tell us!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "What's your dream guy like?"

"Well," Draco started hesitantly, still thinking it wasn't a good idea. "Well, he has to be considerate and patient. I'd like someone who is kind to everyone, good-natured, and with a good sense of humour, not an uptight person. If he's easy on the eyes, then it's a plus."

"So you want a gentleman."

"Yes, you could say that," Draco said with a dreamy sigh. "Someone like Harry, maybe."

The three girls stared at him, stared at each other, back at him, then sighed in sympathy for Harry.

_But every time I ask you out, we never move past friendly, no, no_

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Harry asked off-handedly as he walked Draco home. It was an everyday thing because Draco's house was on the way from his house to the school.

"Sure. Where to?" Draco asked with a wide smile. "Well, we've been to the new Mexican place. Um, I think we should try something Asian this time? What do you think?"

"There's this new sushi bar that has just opened," Harry said. "I was thinking of taking you there."

"Oh, okay," Draco agreed. "I'll see you tonight, then. Should I come over to your place?"

"No, I'll pick you up," Harry said. They stopped in front of Draco's house. "See you later, m'lady," he said with a teasing tone as he pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead.

Draco almost giggled but stopped himself in time. He leaned up and pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "See you tonight, Harry. I'll take you out next week."

Harry watched as Draco walked into his house sadly, wondering when Draco would realize that their going out wasn't just an outing, but rather a date.

_And you never wonder how I stare when we're alone, or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

The two were out to an ice cream parlour, talking excitedly about what had happened at school earlier. There was an impromptu food fight in the canteen and Draco was caught in it, and when the headmistress saw the mess, she had told everyone involved in the food fight to clean the canteen.

Draco ate happily from his cup of ice cream while Harry stared and smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked when he noticed Harry wasn't eating his. "Is it not good?"

"Oh, no, it's actually really good. Do you want to try?"

"Sure!"

He walked Draco home again afterwards. They kissed each other good night and Harry walked back home with a heavy feeling on his heart.

Near midnight, Draco called Harry and told him he was awakened because of a nightmare, in which his family and Harry's family died. Harry calmed him down as he cried and kept talking to him until Draco fell asleep again.

_You are my very first thought in the morning and my last at nightfall_

When he woke up, he would first think of whether Draco woke up too, meaning he was alive for another day. Then he would think of whether he would get ready faster than Draco or not and if he could pick him up in time.

At night, he wondered whether Draco was already asleep or not. Wondered if he would have a sweet dream.

Wondered if Draco thought about him too.

_I need you and I want you to know_

_I've made it obvious, so finally I'll sing it (I've crushed on you so long but on and on you got me wrong)_

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed in surprise when he saw Harry sitting on a chair in his garden, guitar in hand. "What are you doing? It's cold out there! Come in!"

Harry ignored him. Draco was about to go down and drag the other boy inside when he suddenly started playing the guitar and singing.

"We started as friends, but something happened inside me

Now I'm reading into everything, but there's no sign you see the lightning, baby."

Draco's jaw fell when he heard the first words of the song.

"You don't ever notice me turning on my charm,

Or wonder why I'm always where you are.

I've made it obvious, I've done everything but sing it.

I'm not so good with words, but since you never noticed,

The way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song."

"I heard you talking about how you want a man just like me.

But every time I ask you out, we never move past friendly, no, no.

You don't ever notice how I'm staring when we're alone,

Or wonder why I keep you on the phone."

"I've made it obvious, I've done everything but sing it.

I'm not so good with words, but since you never noticed,

The way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song."

"You are my very first thought in the morning,

And my last at nightfall.

You are my love that came without warning.

I need you and I want you to know."

"I've made it obvious, I've done everything but sing it.

I'm not so good with words, but since you never noticed,

The way that we belong, I'll say it in a love song."

"And sing it until the day you're holding me.

I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong.

I more than adore you but since you never seem to see, I'll say it in this love song."

Draco's eyes became misty as he listened to Harry sing, and near the end, he rushed downstairs to the back garden. As soon as he got to where Harry was, he tackled the taller man down with his hug.

"You berk! Why haven't you told me?" he asked as he hit Harry upside the head. "And all this time I've been looking for a boyfriend, too."

Harry chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "I've been dropping hints. You're the one who didn't pick them up."

"Well, forgive me for not knowing. For your information, you acted exactly that way even when we were still just friends. How should I know something changed for you?"

Harry kissed Draco again. "Doesn't matter. Have you now."

Draco snorted but smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Yes, I have you too now."

**End Story**

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
